¿Sólo una amiga?
by Sakai Yuji
Summary: Esta historia se desarrollará a partir del capítulo catorce de la segunda temporada, cuando Kirito presenta a Shino con las demás diciendo que eran sus amigas de SAO. Habrá discusiones, peleas, malos momentos, abrazos, besos...


Bien, hoy he venido con una historia de un anime que, para ser sinceros, es muy lindo y me gustó mucho. Pero en este anime me topé, o más bien dicho, me encontré con un capítulo que estoy seguro que, así como a mí, a varios les pareció muy mal "ese momento"; es decir, cuando él lleva a Shino al restaurante y la presenta a las demás. Sin embargo, cuando Kirito presenta a Shino con todas las demás diciendo que todas eran "sus amigas de SAO", él olvida algo muy importante y eso fue presentar a Asuna como es debido, como su novia. Fue cuando vi e ste capítulo que se me ocurrió hacer un fanfic de esta hermosa parejita, pensando en qué pasaba por la mente de Asuna cuando él no la presentó como su novia.

Esta historia se desarollará en el capítulo catorce de la segunda temporada, cuando Kirito presenta a Shino con las demás diciendo que eran "sus amigas de SAO". Habrá discusiones, peleas, malos momentos, abrazos, besos...

Nota: ninguno de los personajes que verán en esta historia son míos. Si fueran míos, tengan por seguro que el final de la segunda temporada hubiera terminado con una boda... jejeje.

 **¿Sólo una amiga?**

Un nuevo día había dado inicio, lo supe cuando los primeros rayos del sol pegaron en mi cara, despertándome. Me levanté rápidamente y lo primero que hice fue revisar mi celular, al verlo pude darme cuenta que tenía dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de Kirito.

«Asuna, ¿aún no te has levantado? Te llamé pero no contestaste, así que supuse que sigues durmiendo y te escribí este mensaje.

¿Te acuerdas de la chica de Gun Gale Online a la que estaba ayudando, Sinon? Quiero presentarla con los demás. Ella ha tenido un pasado cruento, y quisiera que tú y Liz se puedan llevar bien con ella. Así que te pido que vallas al café de Agil al nomás salir de tus clases y me esperes allí, ¿está bien?

Que tengas un buen día, Asuna».

—Ni siquiera me puso un "te amo" o un "te quiero"... —pensé en silencio mientras aún miraba el celular.

Pero no le tomé tanta importancia y aguardé mi celular. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el ropero, lo abrí, tomé mi uniforme y luego lo cerré.

Desayuné y luego me fui al instituto.

. . . . .

El tiempo se había pasado muy rápido, y justo ahora estoy parada en la puerta del Dicey Café. Al entrar observé a Liz y a Agil. Liz seguidamente me saludó y nos sentamos, mientras esperábamos a Kirito.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se escuchara el sonido de una moto. Se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Kirito, junto con una chica de cabello castaño y corto.

—Les presento a Asada Shino, la tercera campeona en Gun Gale Online, alias Sinon.

»Estas son mis amigas de SAO —dijo, señalándonos.

»Ella es Shinosaki Rika, alias Lizbeth —dijo con una sonrisa, señalando a Liz.

Liz sonrió y respondió con "¡Un gusto en conocerte, Shino-san!".

—Y ella es Yuuki Asuna, conocida mejor como Asuna.

—¡Es genial conocerte, Shino-san! —dije yo alegre.

. . . . .

Todo había terminado muy rápido. Liz se había ido a su casa, y Kirito llevó de regreso a Shino en su moto. Como Shino vive al otro lado de la ciudad, Kirito obligadamente tenía que llevarla en su moto hasta su casa. Él fue después de todo quien insistió en que ella viniera.

Pero en realidad no me molestaba del todo que Kirito estuviera con ella, pues ha tenido que pasar por muchos momentos difíciles y yo de alguna manera u otra comprendía la situación

¡Más bien estaba enojada con Kirito! Él no me presentó como es debido... como su novia... ¿Acaso para él nuestra relación es sólo una amistad? ¿Kirito me ve solamente como una amiga? Pero Kirito... ¿Desde cuándo Kirito...? ¿A lo mejor él no supo escoger muy bien sus palabras y por eso lo dijo a la ligera, pensando que nosotras no le tomaríamos tanta importancia al asunto?

Aunque Liz en realidad sí es sólo una amiga. ¿Pero yo? ¿Igualmente también soy sólo una amiga? Que yo recuerde, la última vez que Kirito y yo tuvimos una cita fue cuando cumplimos nuestro primer año de habernos conocido en este mundo. Después de eso, él se adentró a ese juego y ya casi ni nos veíamos tan a menudo como antes.

Cuando por fin terminó ese juego, venciendo a Death Gun, él no tardó en despertar. Yo siempre estuve a su lado en el mundo real, tomando su mano mientras él peleaba con Death Gun. Y cuando él despertó claramente pudo verme que estaba a su lado, sin embargo sólo me miró, me sonrió y me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer. Pero sólo eso fue. Ni siquiera me dio un abrazo o algo por el estilo.

Hoy es el segundo día desde que Kirito hubo acabado aquel juego. Normalmente cualquiera diría que nos abrazaríamos y que hablaríamos de muchas cosas cuando él terminara ese juego. Pero no es así. Ni siquiera un mensaje me ha mandado.

Pero ¿en qué es lo que pienso yo? No tendría por qué dudar de Kirito, quien de alguna vez me enamoré y quien con alguna vez me casé. Y en este mundo también hemos llevado una linda relación desde que terminamos SAO. Nunca peleábamos por nada (bueno, algunas veces sí. Aunque sólo eran simple bromas como amigos) y siempre nos veíamos en el instituto para el receso, o si no cuando nuestras clases por fin concluyeran. En otros casos, que por algún motivo no pudiéramos vernos en el instituto, igualmente nos encontrábamos en ALO todas las tardes. A veces también salimos a citas los fines de semana, yendo al cine, al parque que está en el centro de la ciudad o, en caso contrario, solamente salimos a una sencilla caminata por los alrededores de la ciudad, mientras hablamos de nuestros problemas, y entre otras cosas de nuestras vidas.

Pero ahora...

Desde que Kirito aceptó ese trabajo y entró a GGO para investigar la identidad de Death Gun, nos volvimos muy distantes y ya no nos mirábamos tan seguido en el instituto. En ALO de igual manera dejamos de vernos tan frecuentemente. En fin, Kirito cambió mucho cuando se aventuró en aquel juego conocido como GGO.

Pero, ¿por qué motivo o causa Kirito cambió tanto en ese juego? ¿Sería por la chica que lo acompañaba? ¿O por aquel villano que se hacía llamar Death Gun el cual Kirito tenía que investigar? Me parece más razonable la primera. Porque, hoy Kirito me presentó ante ella como una simple amiga, y no como su novia. Entonces está más que claro del por qué hoy Kirito se comportó de ese modo. Por ella.

—Ah~ —suspiré, ya en la entrada de mi casa—. No solucionaré nada con discutir conmigo misma. Luego le preguntaré. Ahora mejor me daré un buen baño, estoy demasiado tensa en estos momentos.

. . . . .

Ni bien había terminado de salir bañarme y mi celular de pronto sonó. Rápidamente me fui hacia mi habitación y contesté. Era una vídeo-llamada de Kirito.

—Hola, Kirito-kun.

—Hola, Asuna. Lo siento si no he estado contigo últimamente. Con eso de que tenía que dar muchos detalles sobre Death Gun, no me quedó nada de tiempo.

—No, no te preocupes. ¿Sólo eso me vas a decir?

—No, claro que no. Principalmente te llamé para disculparme contigo. Además, quiero compensarte por todo este tiempo que no estuve invitándote a una cita mañana. ¿Aceptas?

—¿Eh? —Me sorprendió por completo lo que me dijo. —S-Sí... ¡Claro! —respondí tartamudeando.

—De acuerdo. Eso era todo. Ahora dormiré porque realmente estoy exhausto y no puedo ni pensar bien las cosas.

»Que pases buenas noches, Asuna. Alístate temprano, ya que iré a recogerte mañana en la mañana.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches, kirito-kun —dije con una sonrisa, y colgué.

»Ah~ —di un gran suspiro, y luego me tumbé en la cama, boca arriba, pensando varias cosas.

»No sé por qué, pero creo que soy una tonta por haber dudado de Kirito. Es que todo este asunto de las "amigas" me ha puesto así, y por ahora no puedo pensar en nada más que no sea eso, hace eco en mi cabeza y no me deja tranquila. Pero ahora estoy más calmada. Con que Kirito me haya llamado para invitarme a una cita, quiere decir que aún me quiere... ¿verdad?

»¡No puedo seguir así! Mañana que esté a solas con Kirito le preguntaré todo acerca de Shino. Sí, eso es. No hay de qué preocuparse. Por el momento, mejor dormiré. Mañana será otro día...

. . . . .

Al otro día, una alarma se escuchó de repente. Asuna dormía como una bebé.

—Uh... —Murmuré, renegando y tapándome los oídos.

Tomé mi celular y apagué la alarma. O eso iba a hacer, pero vi el recordatorio y vi que decía "cita con Kirito". —Así que por eso puse la alarma tan temprano... Ya me extrañaba haber dejado puesta la alarma para levantarme temprano en un día domingo.

—Creo que primero debería darme una buena ducha...

Me levanté y seguidamente me dirigí al baño.

. . . . .

—Ah, mucho mejor... —dije para mí misma luego de salir de la ducha, con una expresión de felicidad.

Luego de eso, volví a mi cuarto y me puse a escoger la ropa que usaría hoy. Caminé hacia mi ropero y lo abrí, se abria automáticamente hacia ambos lados, con estilo.

Una vez había acabado de cambiarme, me miré una última vez al espejo, y salí del cuarto. Al bajar no vi a nadie, afortunadamente. Mi mamá sólo me haría un montón de preguntas si me viera vestida así a tan temprana hora, pensé.

Ya que nadie se había despertado y Kirito me dijo que vendría temprano, me senté en uno los sofás de la sala de estar, esperándolo. Vi la hora en mi cel. y vi que eran las 6:25.

Kirito probablemente venga a las 6:30, porque dijo que vendría mañana en la mañana. Ya no debe tardar en tocar el timbre..., pensé, y me recosté en el sillón, dejándome llevar por la suavidad de este. Aunque por supuesto que no me dormí.

Los minutos pasaron y, haciéndome reaccionar, de pronto se oyó que tocaron el timbre. Yo, desde luego, sabía quién era. Me apuré y abrí la puerta.

Y ahí estaba él.

—Buenos días, Asuna —me saludó él, sonriendo.

Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra encima, y unos pantalones vaqueros, negros. Y todo combinaba bien. De alguna manera se veía guapo, y eso me gustaba.

Me acerqué a él y lo saludé con una sonrisa. —Buenos días, Kirito-kun.

Él se me quedó viendo algo serio. —Ya te dije, no es Kirito. Mi nombre es Kazuto, recuérdalo.

—¡Ah!, lo siento —me disculpé, sonrojada—. Y, ¿dónde iremos?

—Uh, pues... Aún no has comido nada, ¿cierto? Por eso, lo primero será ir a un restaurante. Ni yo he comido igual.

—Ya veo. Bien, entonces será un restaurante —dije con una sonrisa fingida.

—Por cierto, Asuna... Te ves hermosa... Te queda muy bien esa ropa.

Algo me decía que en esas palabras había mucha sinceridad. —Gr-Gracias —asentí, sonrojada.

—En fin, ¿nos vamos? —dijo él, ya subido en la moto.

—Claro —le respondí. Me coloqué un casco que él me dio, y nos fuimos.

. . . . .

~Minutos después - Punto de vista de Kazuto~

En el recorrido ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra. Fue un viaje tranquilo a decir verdad.

Agarrados de las manos con Asuna, con nuestros dedos enlazados entre sí, entramos al restaurante. Por lo que parecía acababan de abrir ya que sólo dos personas habían nomás.

—¡Wow, qué grande! —dijo Asuna feliz.

—Este restaurante me lo recomendó Agil, dijo que el dueño era uno de sus muchos muy buenos amigos. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Sí! Todo se ve muy ordenado y se respira un aire muy agradable. A pesar que desde afuera se ve algo pequeño, por dentro es realmente grande. ¡Me gusta!

—Bien, perfecto —dije con una sonrisa—. Entonces, continuemos.

Seguimos caminando y nos sentamos en una mesa, escogida por Asuna. Acto seguido un camarero llegó y nos atendió: a ambos nos dio un menú para que eligiéramos.

—Kirito, ¿estás seguro de esto? Se ve muy rico todo pero también es bastante caro...

—Claro. Tú pide lo que quieras, el dinero no es problema. Prefiero gastármelo contigo que con otra persona.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices... Siendo así creo que pediré este.

—Oh, buena elección. Yo también pediré ese —dije yo emocionado, señalando con mi dedo índice el mismo platillo que escogió Asuna.

El mesero dijo "entendido. Ya vuelvo." y se retiró. Nos preguntó si queríamos algo de beber, pero le dijimos "No. Así está bien por el momento".

Asuna me miraba directamente, como si intentara ver a través de mí. ¿Pasa algo? —dije yo.

—¿No me dirás por qué de pronto tienes tanto dinero para venir a un restaurante de lujo?

—Ah, eso... «¿Se lo digo? Por supuesto. No me gusta mentirle, después de todo». ¿Te acuerdas del trabajo por el cual terminé trabajando en GGO?

Asuna solamente asintió con la cabeza, moviéndola para arriba y para abajo y murmurando "Um".

—Pues gracias a ello es por que tengo tanto dinero ahora. Naturalmente, un trabajo es un trabajo, después de todo. Pero como este era un trabajo en el que —probablemente— tu vida estaba en juego, el pago resultó ser muy cuestionable. Por eso cuando terminé GGO y descubrí y atrapé a Deat Gun; al terminar el juego no pasó mucho para que el que me envió a ese juego me llamara. Ayer que fui con Shino, concluyó mi trabajo. Y me dieron una cantidad de dinero que ni yo mismo me imagina que tendría algún día. Eso es todo.

Asuna se veía sorprendida. —Ya veo. Te preguntaría cuánto dinero ganaste exactamente, pero creo que estaría siendo muy entrometida en tu vida social. Y yo no soy así. Con que me digas que "ni yo mismo me imaginaba que algún día tendría tanto dinero", es sufriente para mí —dijo Asuna, apenada, al parecer.

—Oh, tú. —Como nuestros asientos estaban a la par, tomé su mano con ambas manos y la presioné suavemente con las mías. Ella acto seguido entrelazó sus dedos con los míos—. Yo sólo quiero complacerte y ofrecerte lo mejor que pueda —dije, sonriendo.

Lamentablemente ya no pudimos seguir platicando, ya que lo que habíamos ordenado había llegado y estaba siendo servido, haciendo que un aroma muy agradable se esparciera por todo el alrededor.

Una vez servido... —¡Itadakimasu! —gritamos al unisono.

Ninguno de los dos cruzamos palabras por un buen rato. Asuna se veía feliz.

. . . . .

Todo había terminado. Ahora, para ser exactos, nos encontramos afuera del restaurante. Asuna se notaba satisfecha.

—Y, ¿qué tal estuvo? ¿Te gustó? ¿Asuna?

—Sí, estuvo delicioso todo. Ah... me siento tan llena...

Yo no pude evitar reírme un poco. —Bueno, ¿entonces qué te parece si tomamos asiento un rato, mientras esperamos a que nos baje la comida? Mira, allí hay una banca —dije yo, señalando una banca que estaba cerca de donde dejé la moto.

—Uh, de acuerdo.

Otro silencio se volvió a hacer presente a nuestro al rededor. Miré a Asuna y vi que ella también me miraba. —¿Qué sucede?

Ella colocó su mano sobre la mía y, con una mirada seria, dijo: —Oye, Kirito-kun. —Pasaron diez segundos y ella no hablaba—. ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Shino-san?

—¿Eh? —dije yo, extrañado por su pregunta.

—Quiero decir, la otra vez que nos presentaste a Rika y a mí con ella. A mí me presentaste solamente como una amiga. Con Rika está bien que la presentes como tu amiga, pues es simplemente una amiga. Pero, ¿a mí por qué no me presentaste como tu novia? ¿O es que acaso soy solamente una amiga para ti? Me sentí muy mal en ese momento, sabes.

—¡!

Me quedé sin habla al escuchar todo lo que me dijo. Y lo que es peor... ¡No sabía qué responderle!

«¿En verdad le molestó tanto? Rayos... Soy un tonto, debí escoger mejor mis palabras... Nunca pensé que ella se lo tomaría tan en serio.

¡Pero claro!, después de todo, ella es Asuna. Yo mejor que nadie sé como es Asuna de tan vana y rápido saca conclusiones de cosas que no son. Aunque si lo pienso mejor, puede que decir cosas como esas cuando tengo a una chica a mi lado que Asuna no había conocido o visto antes, no es la mejor opción. ¡Soy un tonto! Asuna tiene toda la razón».

Salí de mis divagaciones y, llevándome mi mano izquierda atrás de mi nuca, rascándome en un gesto de desesperación, pensando qué decir, miré a Asuna.

—Asuna.

Yo sólo la miraba como un tonto, sin saber cómo responderle apropiadamente.

—Kirito-kun, tu silencio sólo me da más inseguridad. Dándome a entender que te sientes nervioso e indeciso por una simple pregunta que te hice, me hace pensar cosas diferentes entre tú y Shino-san. Te aventuraste en ese juego por una semana con ella, ¿o me equivoco? Además de eso, nuestra relación poco a poco se fue deshaciendo, ya que tú sólo te interesabas en ese juego y ya no nos veíamos tan seguido como antes. Con suerte te veía apenas una hora en el instituto. —Asuna bajó la cabeza—. Es como si me estuvieras huyendo o evitando, pues eso es lo que demuestras con tus actos. Encima, la manera tan simple que me presentaste con ella... ¿Es que acaso te daba vergüenza decir que yo era tu novia, porque tenías a Shino-san a tu lado?

Asuna quizá no lo sabía, pero con cada palabra que decía, estaba haciéndome sentir aun más peor de lo que ya estaba. Como si eso fuera posible, pensé.

—Asuna, yo...

Dado que nos encontrábamos sentados en el mismo lugar, me acerqué más ella y la abracé sin pensarlo dos veces, recostándome en su hombro derecho.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo crees? En verdad que no lo dije con esa intención. Shino y yo solamente somos muy buenos amigos. Por favor no confundas una simple amistad con algo más serio. Sabes perfectamente que a la única que amo eres tú, Asuna.

—K-Kirito-kun... —Asuna también me abrazó—. Yo... uh... lo siento. Es que... bueno, yo... No podía estar tranquila sabiendo que me habías negado así de fácil enfrente de tu nueva amiga. Ni siquiera podía dormir tranquila a causa de esto.

—Asuna... En verdad, lo siento. De ahora en adelante te prometo que seré más cuidadoso para elegir mis palabras.

—Por cierto, Kirito-kun, ¿sí estás consciente de que estamos en un lugar donde cualquiera que pase puede vernos?

—¿Uh? «¡Ah, es verdad!». —Solté a Asuna y luego me paré, avergonzado. Me subí a la moto y miré a Asuna—. Bueno, ya que todo está aclarado, deberíamos irnos.

—Sí.

Asuna se subió rápidamente. Y nos fuimos.

Por supuesto, el restaurante sólo era el comienzo. Hoy tengo pensado llevar a Asuna a todos los lugares que sea posible.

. . . . .

~Unas horas más tarde~

—Ah... estoy cansada...

Una mujer de cabello de color entre castaño y rojo, se quejó, recostándose en una de las bancas del parque. Asuna quien se veía exhausta al parecer, estaba sentada junto a mi lado, su cabello se movía hacia los lados suavemente con el poco aire que corría.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no había salido...

Ante su comentario, lo primero que pensé era que a lo mejor se refería a cuando yo me adentré en el juego online conocido como, para abreviar, GGO. Ya que cuando me aventuré y me dediqué a buscar a Death Gun, mi tiempo que pasaba con ella se iba reduciendo poco a poco, a tal punto que hasta en ALO dejamos de vernos

—Pero fue divertido.

Esta vez parecía que lo dijo con otro tono de voz, uno más animado. Ante su extraño repentino cambio de voz, abrí los ojos y la vi. Y ella me estaba mirando, sonriendo.

—Uh, sí... Eso creo.

Yo al igual que Asuna, de igual menara estaba agotado, por lo que no me encontraba en mis cinco cabales y dejé que las palabras fluyeran...

—Fue divertido porque los dos estuvimos juntos...

—Sí, fue divertido, Kirito-kun. Por el momento ya no tendrás que irte a otro juego, ¿o sí?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Pero descuida, GGO era el único juego en el que estaba involucrado. Así que no tienes porque preocuparte de ahora en más por esas cosas.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué bueno. Sí te vuelves a involucrar en otros juegos, por favor dímelo. Mejor dicho, si estoy contigo, ninguna otra chica podrá "acercarse" a ti.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres decir con que nadie pueda acercarse a mí?

—Sé lo que pasó con Shino-san ese día. En la cueva... cuando Death Gun te andaba persiguiendo durante el torneo para matarte. Silica, Liz, Klein y Suguha, todos lo vieron, incluyéndome. Pero pensé que solamente era un mal entendido y decidí no preguntarte de lo que pasó ese día.

«¡¿Qué?! Esa maldita cámara que nos andaba grabando...».

—Asuna, eso...

—Sí, lo sé. Y te creo. Siempre te he creído.

Asuna sonría, aunque parecía más bien una sonrisa fingida.

—En verdad que fue un malentendido. Sinon en ese momento no podía moverse perfectamente...

—Sí... Olvidemos eso, ¿quieres? Olvidemos todo y centrémonos en nuestra cita —dijo Asuna, con un tono muy suave, recostándose en mi hombro.

—Asuna...

Ante su acto, seguidamente apoyé mi cabeza con la de ella. Y así nos quedamos por varios minutos, sin decir nada. Sólo sentíamos cómo una brisa fresca golpeaba levemente contra nosotros.

—Oye, Asuna... —Comencé diciendo yo, acabando con la atmósfera silenciosa que se había creado—. Ahora que lo pienso, olvidé preguntarte, ¿tus padres no te hicieron preguntas al verte vestida así?

—No. Normalmente no suelen levantarse tan temprano los domingos.

—Ya veo.

—No hay de qué preocuparse.

—Tienes razón.

Ambos reímos y luego Asuna volvió a recostarse en mi hombro. Sólo la miré, para después dejarme llevar y apoyar mi cabeza con la de ella.

Cerramos los ojos y nos dejábamos llevar por la brisa fresca que hacía, y sin darnos cuenta, nos quedamos dormidos.

. . . . .

Comencé a abrir los ojos y vi que la luz del sol ya no estaba tan fuerte. Volteé a ver a Asuna quien yacía acostada en mi hombro, sonreí y luego la desperté.

—¡¿Tan tarde es?! —exclamó Asuna al ver la hora en su celular y darse cuenta que eran las 5:30 de la tarde.

—Sí, ¿regresamos?

—¡Mis padres me matarán! ¡Nos vamos!

—Uh, de acuerdo.

Dado que no pudimos hablar más, nos subimos a la moto de inmediato y nos fuimos hacia la casa de Asuna.

. . . . .

Realmente no hay mucho que decir sobre cuando llegamos a la casa de Asuna. Se bajó rápidamente de la moto y sólo me dijo gracias y adiós. Sin embargo a mí no me gustó esa despedida.

Ahora, tengo mi teléfono en mis manos pero no sé qué escribirle. Miro la pantalla, el techo, a mi alrededor, pero no se me viene nada creativo. Pienso que a lo mejor sus padres le han de haber hecho muchas preguntas y que de seguro no quiera hablar conmigo por hoy. Me hice la idea que sería mejor dejarla tranquila y me dispuse a dormir. O al menos eso era lo que iba a hacer, pero...

«Lo siento si antes me despedí de esa manera tan apresurada. ¡Mis padres me hicieron miles de preguntas! Pero no les presté mucha atención en realidad. Les dije la verdad: que salí contigo y que me divertí mucho estando a tu lado. ¿Tú también lo disfrutaste?». Fue lo que apareció de la nada en mi móvil antes de que lo apagara.

Me puse en una posición más cómoda y, sin detenerme a pensar, le respondí:

«Claro, ha sido uno de los mejores días que he tenido. Y por lo de la despedida no te preocupes, comprendo que tenías tus razones».

«Bueno, mañana nos encontramos en la escuela. Que descanses, kirito-kun.

Te quiero».

«Descansa, Asuna. Hasta mañana».

—¿Por cuánto tiempo me seguirá llamando Kirito? Bueno, no importa mucho...

Y con estas últimas palabras, me quedé dormido.

. . . . .

Ahora, para ser precisos, estoy en la entrada de la escuela. Al poco tiempo vi a Asuna que venía hacia acá.

—Buenos días, Kirito-kun —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Asuna. ¿Entramos?

Ella sólo asintió. —¡Vamos!

Me tomó de la mano y entramos. O eso era lo que íbamos a hacer, pero...

—¡Shino-san! —grité yo al ver a Shino adelante de nosotros.

Ella nos volteó a ver con una sonrisa, pero luego esa sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

—Buenos días, Kazuto-san...

—¿Sucede algo, Shino-san? Habló Asuna al verla cabizbaja.

—¿Acaso ustedes... se conocen? —dijo Shino con la voz entrecortada.

—Sí. Ella es Yuuki Asuna, la chica que te presenté anteriormente en el café de Agil. Ella es mi novia.

Luego de decir esto, sentí como una mano con un tacto muy suave apretó levemente mi mano. Al sentir esa sensación recordé que Asuna y yo aún seguíamos tomados de las manos. Quise soltarme de Asuna, pero ella no aflojaba su agarre. Todo lo contrario, más bien aplicó más fuerza y se apegó a mí. Hice una pequeña mueca de dolor, aunque nadie se dio cuenta. Ella realmente aplicó mucha fuerza.

Asuna solamente le dedicó una sonrisa a Shino.

—Desde hace mucho que estamos juntos.

—Ah, ya veo... Bueno entonces, me voy. ¡Hasta luego!

Y Shino sin más, salió a toda prisa del lugar.

¿Qué le sucederá hoy a Shino? —dije, viendo a Asuna.

—Quién sabe. ¡Vamos, Kirito-kun!

—Oye, oye...

Antes de entrar a nuestros respectivos salones de clases, nos dimos un beso fugaz.

—Bueno hasta pronto, Kirito-kun.

Yo sólo asentí y sonreí. Después de eso entré a mi salón de clases.

FIN.


End file.
